High School Does End It Just Takes A Really Long time
by All the Witty Ones Were Taken
Summary: Terrible Title. Just a one shot staring everyone's Favourite recluse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Thunderbirds.**

Lying Flat out on his bed John couldn't help but wonder how today could have possibly been any worse. He could hear the soft snores of his brother Scott on the bed adjacent to the window and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, while his brother slept like a log insomnia had him in its firm grasp. Wide awake and restless his mind wondered back to how today had started.

Waking up late, John made a silent promise not to stay past 2 am studying the stars on a school night again, a promise he had made time and again forgetting each time how hard it is to function on only a few hours sleep.

Missing breakfast he rushed to get ready, shoving all the books he would need for today into his school bag barely making it in time for the school bus. Scott and Virgil were already there seated amongst their friends chatty loudly and laughing, he could see Scott gesturing wildly with his hands and John could guess he was regaling yet another sporting victory.

Seeing his two friends Eric and Sam and towards the back of the bus he couldn't help but curse them under his breath, why had they chosen to sit only 2 rows from the back? Everyone knew the very back row was always occupied by the jocks, leaving the row in front of them the last place for John to sit. While wondering what deity he'd pissed off lately he greeted his friends hello and slid in behind them praying that he would remain invisible.

No such luck after having spent the ride with one guy kicking the back of his seat and another throwing ketchup packets at him (it's 8am where the hell do you get ketchup packets at 8am?) while the others cackled like hyenas. The only people he'd managed to remain invisible to were Sam and Eric who apart from saying hello did not break from their conversation nor even turn round.

Holding back once the bus had finally ground to a holt he waited until his brothers were almost completely across the school yard before getting off and dashing to the nearest toilet to try to wash the ketchup from his hair and clothes. God forbid they see him now and think its blood, knowing full well they'd either take matters into their own hands. A small vindictive part of him would love for them to be beat those Jocks to a bloody pulp, he knew that his brothers would only get in trouble and besides he couldn't go running

That or they'd tell farther and couldn't face that after just the other week his farther was praising him on how well he was settling into this new school and how all the bullying was behind him.

He already felt guilty enough as it is that he was the reason that he, Scott and Virgil had moved schools in the first place. Watching his brothers say goodbye to their friends was terrible knowing he was the cause was soul crushing. The only compensation was that they made friends easily; people always seemed to gravitate towards them like moons to Jupiter or rings on Saturn.

He snorted if his brothers were Jupiter and Saturn he was Pluto best off far away from everyone and forgotten. Pinching the bridge of his nose he berated himself once more for staying up late stargazing, he was really losing it if he was comparing people to planets.

Rubbing the ketchup of his shirt was proving to be challenge and he only succeeded in spread the stain further. Running handful of water through his hair, he was for once thankful he was Ginger as the ketchup stains seemed to blend into his strawberry blond locks.

Cursing he realised he was already late for his first class slinging his backpack onto the one solder he raced to class, cursing he realised that while he'd packed all of his books for today he'd forgotten to take out yesterdays. Carrying two days worth of books was heavy but not unmanageable he just hoped his bag could take the extra weight.

First period was a complete bust, while he normally enjoyed English, the teacher was unforgiving, first she gave him detention for being late, then when he fell when the two boys behind him pulled his chair back when he went to sit down she gave him two weeks' worth of detentions. All John could think was how his Dad would have his hide when he got home or even worse Grandma.

While second and third period carried on as normal, him sitting behind Sam and Eric only really being included when they were either stuck on something or were too lazy to do their own work and needed to copy of him. A lot of the time John wondered if this was a normal part of friendship, but would put his doubts to his almost nonexistent experience in the art of friendship.

He also knew that even just sitting behind them made him feel included even just a little bit. He knew he was sad but it was better than his previous school sitting completely isolated as others would be too afraid to sit near to him in case his mere presence would drain their cool points.

Don't miss understand, John was completely at ease being alone, he welcomed the peace and quiet. Being one of five sons meant peace was rarity at home, while his brothers loved rough and loud play, he was content to sit in silence and read for hours. It was a running joke his natural habitat was way above orbit in the tranquil of space.

Lunch was a disaster, having forgotten to pack his own lunch he was forced to ask Scott to borrow money which was ok in its self, Scott was too busy with his friends to lecture him and handed the money over with only a quick "don't make this a habit".

Unfortunately it seemed everyone else was buying lunch today as well, so after queuing for nearly 20 minutes there was barely any food left leaving John with the remains of a, well John didn't know what it was it looked like mash potato covered in gravy with the occasional vegetable floating around. Having skipped breakfast he was ready to try anything (except Grandma's cooking. He didn't have a death wish).

Eric and Sam having already eaten had left forcing John to sit on the end of table occupied by giggling girls. As he put his plate down on the table he turned looking for a spare chair. However fate never did seem to look kindly down on him as he turned his bag gave one last groan before the straps snapped, falling straight into the plate of mush.

John hadn't seen such carnage since Gordon and Allen decided to have all out war using Virgil's paints as a weapons. The brown concoction sprayed everywhere over the table, floor, all over his back and the girls sitting nearby.

Several girls screamed as mash and gravy alike went flying at them. John could only pick up his gravy mash bag and attempt a stammering apology, a couple of the girls swore loudly at him before storming off most likely to the toilets to get the mash out of their hair.

After spending the rest of his lunch clearing up the mess he had made along with the cafeteria staff, who thankfully understood it had been an accident and gave him a plastic bag to carry his now useless bag in. He paced quickly through the corridor towards his next class. Managing to dodge a leg intended to trip him he praised his normally shoddy co-ordination... until he tripped over a second landing face first to the ground.

'Ah gravity my old nemesis we met again' groaning he picked himself up turning to see a couple of girls from the cafeteria laughing spitefully at him. Ignoring the insults they hurled after him he carried on not stopping until he reached the classroom. Collapsing into his chair he prayed that his bad luck was over.

It really wasn't. As he pulled out his book it was soaked in gravy and yep, all his books were soaked in gravy. Teachers apparently don't like gravy so he was given blank new text books to copy his work into. John could easily have screamed in frustration it would take him all week to completely copy out all of his work, so instead he chose to face plant the desk.

Final period came at last, slouching down at his desk he waited for Eric and Sam, who came in laughing only a moment after.

"Aw come on man it was only a joke" Sam pleaded. Eric faked sniffed before declaring dramatically.

"No! No! You are no longer my friend! I'm shall sit with John since he's the only one who appreciates me"

"Fine then" Sam took the seat in front.

'Don't look too hopeful, John don't look too hopeful' John inwardly pleaded he would finally have someone to talk to, someone to-

"Aw Sammy I was only joking!"

'Well that hurt more than I thought it would' John cringed.

Halfway through the lesson Sam turned around "hey John, look could you do me a favour? I've got football practice after school; can you do my French homework for me? Cheers man!" Taking Johns silence as a conformation he had already turned round again before a steady voice rang out in the classroom.

"No" both Eric and Sam whipped round it was only as they stared at him wide eyed and confused John realises it must of been his.

"No?" Sam's face takes on an ugly sneer "For Gods sakes John all I'm asking for is a favour. It's not like you've got anything better to do."

Feeling all his confidence drain, sighing he relented "Sorry, your right I'll do it" collecting his friends homework he ended up with two lots of French and maths to complete over the course of the week on top of copying out all the books again and his own homework. The only compensation was that he found school easy and excelled academically.

The bus home thankfully passed without incident. Getting off his brothers both turned to him eyeing him quizzically taking in the broken gravy bag, the ketchup and gravy stains all down his shirt. Scott was tapping his foot incessantly a sure sign he was waiting for an explanation.

"Um...My bag broke and landed in my food" he offered sheepishly.

Virgil snorted loudly "How does that even happen?"

"Well um the"-

"Never mind let's just get home" Scott grumbled, clearly believing John's tale a lie, before trundling up the road home. Virgil simply shrugged his soldiers before following. Deciding it was best to get started on mountain of homework he had he followed after them.

Now lying on this bed John couldn't help but wonder what it was all worth. High School, some called it the best days of their lives but all John thought was it couldn't end soon enough.


	2. Authors note

Hello, to anyone reading this I'm really sorry but I don't think I can continue.

My sincerest apologises to anyone following either of my stories, especially R5Lover14 and vickri who I also thank for their continued support.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, great news TangledStrings1963 has adopted both of my stories. She's a fantastic author so you will all have something to look forward to.


End file.
